Mermaid
•Any of the many, many, derivatives of "The Little Mermaid" always use "The Little Mermaid Method" of course. • The most famous being Disney's, which features a time limitation (three days), a price (like always, her voice), and a clause which means Ariel turns into a polyp if she can't get Eric to kiss her in time. Note that this is all due to Ursula's plot; it's not a limitation of the spell (either that or Triton has more powerful magic). • There was also Ursula herself, who had an octopus bottom despite supposedly being related to Ariel and Triton. • Ursula being Ariel's aunt was left out of the final film and the sequel seems to follow this with her sister Morgana having the same tentacle bottom. • Interestingly, the mermaids in Disney's Peter Pan are of the "dangerously amoral" type, especially for its time. Their shell bras are much more "realistic" than Ariel's, which comes later; they're not held on by any straps, they're just sea-creatures attached to the mermaids' chests. One of them is quite obviously only covered by a flower lei, and another by her hair. When Wendy meets them, they attack her. When Peter calls them on this, one of them protests, "We were only trying to drown her!" By the time The Little Mermaid came around, Disney had toned down its mermaids quite a bit, and no one seems to remember the ones from Peter Pan. films * •Splash, obviously. Daryl Hannah plays the mermaid in question and much hijinx comes from her trying to pass herself as a human to her love interest (played by Tom Hanks). She transforms whenever her legs get wet. * The film version of Aquamarine follows "The Splash Method" - but see Literature below. She also has to turn back into a mermaid after sunset so she takes up residence in the town's water tower each night. She's also able to grant a wish to any human that helps her. As long as "it doesn't violate the laws of physics". * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides features beautiful women with fishtails...who also have fangs and will rape you (given that there's no men, it's apparently the only way they can supply their numbers) and eat you until there's nothing left. If you're lucky, you drown before the latter happens. But ignoring that, they can be very nice. • They are also strong enough that in large groups they can tear an entire wooden ship apart in moments. • Their fins can turn into legs if on land, but they don't do this very often, so they aren't very good at at it. Also, despite being aquatic creatures, they need air to breathe. But will apparently dry out and die if left out of water for too long. • They can also shoot seaweed out of their hands like Spider-Man. * The 2003 film version of Peter Pan featured mermaids that look to simply be beautiful half-naked women with fish-tails; you don't notice the claws and the needle-sharp teeth at first. series * The Australian series H2O: Just Add Water is about three girls who, after finding their way to a mysterious island, turn into mermaids following "The Splash Method" after swimming in a Magical Pool during a full moon. They also have powers over water: one can freeze it at will, one can boil it at will, and the other controls it at will (also she can multiply it from a drop to a bucket). * In Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Chad (the Blue Ranger and team's water-rescue expert) falls in love with a mermaid who can become human as needed but will die if she is away from water for too long. ** Power Rangers Mystic Force features the first ever Mermaid-themed zord. Blue Ranger Madison has water powers and naturally gets the Mystic Mermaid Zord. • Way before either of those, Dengeki Sentai Changeman had a mermaid-themed hero, though unlike Madison she didn't have a mermaid mecha (she had to share a mech with Change Griffin). Categoría:Datos utiles